moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maladrien Leafsong
|Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Awards |Row 7 info = |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Teldras Leafsong (Father) † Elisaria Leafsong (Mother) † Reanadros Leafsong (Brother) † Sildren Leafsong (Brother) † Lyreth Leafsong (Sister) † |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }} Maladrien Leafsong is an Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle and one of the first pupils taught by Malfurion Stormrage many aeons ago. Having been alive since the explosion of the Well of Eternity and subsequent Great Sundering of Azeroth, Maladrien fought in the War of the Ancients as a battle-druid under the kaldorei-comprised Cenarion Army and is considered an elder of night elven society of high regard and respect. Appearance WIth an aura about him which gave vibes of wisdom and life, Maladrien was not one of common sight. Towering tall at seven feet, nine inches, he was not one easy to blend in a crowd, but blending to nature was a different story. Despite his tall stature, Maladrien was muscular to near perfect proportions, looking like he had spent much of his life making sure that he was always physically ready for the challenges which he would face ahead. Almost always covered in ever changing garb, it always kept an image that seemed to tie into nature, reflecting on the connection he shared with it. Despite being almost always covered from head to toe, the Druid wasn't exactly the hardest to look at. Spending centuries slumbering in the Emerald Dream has not taken really any visible toll on his rigid, firm face despite it keeping a type of soft nature. High cheekbones and a strong jawline hidden away behind a layer of bright green hair. His radiant amber eyes could almost pierce another's soul but in no sense, no matter how long gazed into, would display a negative nature. For a man well known to a feral and more primal life, he was quite the looker. Maladrien would at times keep it secured away, but when not, long thick locks of his bright green hair would drape across his shoulders and down his back, the rest of it spilling to roll onto his chest; and all of it tucked around his majestic, stag-like antlers protruding out his forehead. Despite its sometimes dirty appearance having the possibility of collecting a leaf and twig here and there, the hair seemed to shine displaying how truly well kept it was. Thick sideburns matching the same shade as his hair graced either side of his face from just beneath the peak of his cheekbones, however it was his magnificently managed beard that could still catch the eye of any enthusiast yet even that didn't take away from the man's well kept look. Maladrien, being the druid he is, can even on occasion be caught in one of his many forms as he believes that taking his forms on a common basis keeps his connection with not only his roots, but nature. Each form near as elegant and mysterious as he was, seeming to mirror his well kept self despite their more wild and feral nature. Despite having his body almost always covered, beneath on his toned flesh he was no doubt covered in markings, varying from those symbolizing his history to those which would tie into his life as a Druid and the rune markings to tie into it. No doubt he enjoyed keeping the mystery about his person. With no noticeable heirlooms or other items apart from the crowded additions adorning his armor, Maladrien remained to keep his quiet, harmonious composure. Be him curious about his surroundings, the people and the place. Or in an element of his own, connecting with his more primal roots. He always managed to keep a subtle aura of not only his wisdom, but pure mystery. Voice If the Druid were heard speaking, his deep, low voice would make even the angriest of persons around him feel a warmth inside, the peaceful nature about him appeared to harmonize perfectly as his actions around others and alone, despite being reclusive at times, never one to show aggression unless required, the untamed side to his nature one not often shown after spending so long out in the world around him. Curiosity still finds itself within him as the ever changing world keeps giving out new surprises. Armour and Weaponry Coming soon... Personality Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle